Heimdall's life
by Chaotic User
Summary: Oneshot for my fav God of Light. Pointless yet reflects on the Watcher's life. Follows the Norse mythology heavilly. You may think this is boring but my hands are itch to type something bout Heimdall.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.**

**A/N: A one-shot for Heimdall, the sentinel. My favorite character in MLR. Kinda pointless, maybe a little weird.**

Title: Heimdall's life

"Heimdall! Freyr is going shopping again! Do you need more toilet paper rolls?"

"To hell with toilet paper! Just leave the damn apartment!"

Freyr was slightly hurt with his housemate's behavior but he wasn't new to Heimdall's snappy attitudes. Maybe he broke one of his claws or he failed to strangle Loki alive. Shaking his head, the phantom thief march out of the door and straight to the supermarket gleefully. Today they had a cheap sale on watermelons and he didn't want to miss it.

Heimdall sat on his bed, muttering a few Norse curses under his breath as he scratches a piece of plank with his razor sharp claws, leaving untidy scratch marks all over it. He was pissed, very very very pissed and the only way to vent out his anger is by scratching without destroying anything in the apartment.

**Scratch scratch scratch…**

In sudden fury, the God of light smashes the flimsy wood into bits as he roared in frustration. He flopped onto bed, one hand resting on his forehead, breathing heavily. Today had been the worse day of his Midgard days, everything went wrong. Loki manage to dodge all his attacks and pranks, he slipped and fell into a mud puddle, Freyr's constant annoying shopping sprees, Thor's Mjolnir accidentally sent him flying into Mayura's room, while she's changing. Mayura had screamed and kicked him out of the house although he had tried explaining to the girl that it was all Thor's fault, but then again, the mortal girl didn't believe that "Narugami-kun" had the strength to do something like that.

"Arrghh! Damn it! Damn it all! Stupid Midgard! Stupid bloody Loki! Curse you!"

The sentinel suddenly felt helpless, tired… sad. Who wouldn't? Losing your eye, sent down to the mortal realm in a weak child's body, abandoned by your own father, couldn't even kill your arch enemy, living with a idiotic, ignorant, hopeless, sorry excuse for a god.

"Doushite? Doushite?" screamed the violet hair boy as he banged his head on the headboard.

He missed Asgard, he missed his godly powers, most of all, he missed his mothers. Call him weak, call him pathetic, but any child who's been having a rough life always longed for a mother's comfort. But in this case, it's mothers' comfort.

_**Vard einn borin**_

_**i ardaga**_

_**rammaukin miok**_

_**raugna kindar;**_

_**niu baru þann**_

_**naddgaufgann mann**_

_**iotna meyiar**_

_**vid iardar þraum.**_

_**Hann Gialp vm bar,**_

_**hann Greip vm bar,**_

_**bar hann Eistla**_

_**ok Eyrgiafa,**_

_**hann bar Vlfrun**_

_**ok Angeyia,**_

_**Imdr ok Atla**_

**_ok Iarnsaxa…(1)_**

He sighed, wondering how he's mothers had been, are they alright? Do they miss him? Do they even care if he's still alive?

* * *

"_My lord, we have bore you a beautiful son." One of the nine women approach Odin with caution yet full of grace, carrying a baby wrapped in silk as blue as the sky._

_Odin carefully receive the baby, joy was evident on his usual stoic features. The King smiled as he stroked the cheek of his newborn son. The boy cooed as he gently grasped his father's finger, gurgling slightly. The nine women smiled with affection towards the father of their son, it was a rare sight for the King to show affection towards his children in public, even in the sight of their mothers._

_Odin, proud of his son, held the boy up high as if to show the nine worlds._

**_Heimdallr heitir einn, hann er kallaðr hvíti áss, hann er mikill ok heilagr. Hann báru at syni meyjar níu ok allar systr. ...(2)_**

The White God cursed himself, if Loki had found out his "empty feelings", surely the Trickster God would laugh until he split his sides. The infamously cold and vengeful Heimdall is missing his mothers.

* * *

"_Heimdall, you're a grown man now. And since your powers are extraordinary, I had in mind to allow you to take over an important job." said Odin out of the blue during a feast in Valhala with the dead warriors._

"_What is it, my lord?"_**(3)**

"_To be the guardian of Bifrost, in other words, the guardian of Asgard. Bifrost is the only way to get into here and I don't want any unwanted "guests" showing up where they don't belong."_

_Heimdall swelled with pride, the King had trusted him on Asgard's safety. _

"_As you command, my lord. I won't disappoint you."_

"_Good." Odin patted the White God's shoulder before taking a gulp of mead from his golden cup._

_

* * *

_

He couldn't help but smile, a rare expression on his face. Thinking that he kicked Loki's ass once made him felt better. And how Freya had thanked him profusely and even offered him one of her beautiful handmaids as a token of gratitude, which he rejected. He wasn't a womanizer like the Trickster God.

"_Why am I not surprise it's you?" asked Heimdall in amusement as Gulltoppr_**(4)**_ made a sudden halt at the sight of the Trickster God, examine the beautiful Brisingamen necklace._

_Loki snorted as he stuffed the necklace into his coat's pocket, ready to defend himself._

"_Too bad to say, but that necklace is coming back with me." Heimdall got off Gulltoppr, ready for battle…_

_

* * *

_

"Oy! Heimdall! Come over here and help Freyr out! These watermelons are too heavy!" came the whining of the God of Fertility, snapping Heimdall out of his train of thoughts.

"Baka! What in the nine worlds posses you to buy a truckload of watermelons?"

_**--Fin--**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Yes, it's strange, weird, pointless. But do review please! Thank you!**_

**(1)**** Translation: **

**_One was born_** **_in bygone days,_** **_with enormous power_** **_of the sons of men;_** **_then nine women gave birth to him,_** **_to the spear-magnificent man,_** **_daughters of giants,_** **_at the edge of the Earth._** **** **_Gialp bore him,_** **_Greip bore him,_** **_Eistla bore him_** **_and Eyrgiafa;_** **_Ulfrun_** **_and Angeyja,_** **_Imd and Atla_** **_and Iarnsaxa._** ****

**(2) Translation: _Heimdallr is the name of one: he is called the White God. He is great and holy; nine maids, all sisters, bore him for a son. ..._**

**(3)_ It's my opinion that mostly Odin's children don't call him father, coz in the manga and in the Norse mythology, Odin doesn't seem to be close to any of the children._**

**(4)_Heimdall's horse, meaning "Gold-Top" _**


End file.
